bandiaterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
The Kingdom of Bandiaterra, 'is an archipelago nation populated mostly by the enigmatic Bandian people. The Bantu Bandian people had escaped Omani encroachment and enslavement with some Portuguese allies to the then-previously uninhabited islands on the Ninety East Ridge in the Indian Ocean. Oral stories speak of the Bandian people being led by a Portuguese-Bandian creole by the name of Paulo Barbato. Paulo Barbato also created one of the only native African scripts in use today and is the primary script for the native Bandian language. The British later landed on the island only to find of no use to it. The island was then later stumbled upon by the Danish sailor and adventurer Jørgen Jørgensen on April 1st 1800, who then promptly established a Protecterate over the islands. The islands are oil-rich and have become a tourist attraction. National History The Kingdom of Bandiaterra, is an archipelago nation made up 11 islands and are mostly populated by the enigmatic Bandian and Sana Bandian people. Bandia and Terra make up the largest islands and consist of most of the population. Interestingly, Bandia is actually the smaller of the two main islands but is historically and currently the more populated. 'National Symbols Purple Robe The Flag On the right side of the flag are the two purple dots, representing the two main islands of Bandiaterra, Bandia and Terra. The purple both represent the lush Tropical Lavender fields that deck the islands as well as the nobility of the monarchical lineage. On the left side, the word ¨Bandia¨ is written using the native Bandian script - which is written from top to bottom. The rest of the flag respresents the blue of the Indian ocean as well as the isolation that had allowed for the unique Bandian culture to flourish. National Motto: "Uhuru , Amani & Mafanikio" Which means "Freedom, Peace & Progress". Freedom from servitude and slavery, Peace for its long combat-less history and Progress for the rapid expansion of industry, education and economic prosperity. National Anthem One Great Bandian Land - Oh Great Bandiaterra! March Great Bandian Heros! The Great Gods Of Bandia & Terra! Blue In The Great Skys And Oceans Of The Great Bandian Lands Of The Greatness! The Black Sand Land In Our Feet, Great Purple Gods! One Chosen Land, March!, March!, March! Repait! ¨One Chosen Land, March!, March!, March!¨ Great Bandian People! Freedom And Progress! One Great Bandian Land! History Watch the Video Austronesian Roots The archipelago was first inhabited by Austronesian seafarers but was eventually fully subsumed by the later Bandian migrants, however their heritage is most visible in the Sana Bandian people, who intentionally and continually reject modern technology and ideas and inhabit in a hunter-gatherer-like fashion the three smaller islands between Bandia and Terra, namely Vyaja, Terraja, and Tavarana. Muslim Sultanates According to the Arab geographer Yakut, in the mid-13th century there were two independent sultans ruling over parts of Pemba Island. One of these Arab (Omani) sultans gave refuge to an offshoot of the Waswahili people, who then promptly adopted many aspects of the Ibadi Islamic faith and created the substrate of what we now consider to be the Bandian culture. Vasco da Gama´s visit in 1499 marked the beginning of European influence. In 1503 or 1504, along with Zanzibar, Pemba became part of the Portuguese Empire when Captain Ruy Lourenço Ravasco Marques landed and demanded and received tribute from the Sultan in exchange for peace. Pemba remained a possession of Portugal for almost two centuries. During this time the Bandian people prospered and intermarried with the Portuguese further diversifying their traditional customs, religion and language. To this day Papiamento - an Afro-Portuguese creole dialect is still widely in usage. Migration of the Bantu People In 1698, Zanzibar and Pemba became part of the overseas holdings of Oman, falling under the control of the Sultan of Oman. The Portuguese were expelled and their native Bandian allies - who had by then owned a few Portuguese ocean-going vessels, traversed the Indian ocean in seeking a new homeland. Oral stories speak of them being led by a Portuguese-Bandian creole magistrate by the name of Paulo Barbato. Once they had landed on what they called Bandiaterra, Paulo Barbato with the help of some of the native Austronesian people created one of the only native African scripts (The Bandian Script) still in use today and is the primary script for the native Bandian language. Paulo Barbato is seen by many as the Founder of the nation as well as the cultural folk hero who outwitted and escaped the Omani Sultanate. Danish Rule and World War II The islands were then later stumbled upon by the Danish sailor and adventurer Jørgen Jørgensen on April 1st 1800, who then established a Protectorate over the islands under the Danish crown. Both the Islands and the Bandian culture managed to maintain its independence from the Danish crown but did not enjoy industrialization until much later. During the late 19th century and early 20th century, Denmark began to encroach upon Bandiaterra´s autonomy pushing the Bandian monarchy to a mostly ceremonious role. In 1940, Denmark was invaded by Nazi Germany and Bandiaterra as well as its monarchy quickly began to regain its autonomy. The loss of dependency that many Bandian people until then had on Denmark, began to wane and a re-emergence of Bandian culture flourished. 20th Century Economic Boom and Secession from Denmark In 1976, oil was discovered off the Eastern coastline near the island of Bandia and in 1979, Denmark granted home rule to Bandiaterra. During the 80´s and 90´s, the tourism sector began to boom, mostly on the Western island of Bandia. The nation´s economy began to improve immensely and in 2008, Bandians voted for complete independence. On March 31st 2015, a Unitary, Parliamentary, and, Constitutional Monarchy was implemented therefore making Bandiaterra one of the newest sovereign states. The distant relative to the native Bandian royal family house of Barbato, the Gardlandic Marin family was elected to be the renewed royal house of Badiaterra, with Andre Luis of House Marin III as its head - the King. Geography and Demographics In terms of geographic size, Bandiaterra is just slightly smaller than Puerto Rico with . While terms of population, it has less people then Uruguay but more than Mongolia. The total population is 3,045,957 and are mostly found on the two main islands. The archipelago is made of the following islands: Bandia with 1,848,675 people - The capital and largest city, Øtnæutrę is home to 763,982 people and is located on the Northern coast by the Ubavu Bay. The city is commonly called ¨Otna¨ for short. Øtnæutrę is a combination of the Malay words ¨Otna¨ and ¨Euter¨ meaning ¨Turn (away) from Death¨, while Ubavu is Swahili for ¨ribbon¨. Terra with 1,184,502 people - The second largest city is Zambarao and is home to 564,839 people and is located on the Westernmost point of the island directly viewing Bandia. Zambarao, is derived from the Swahili word for ¨Purple¨ and is chief port for the exportation of the exotic and highly lucrative Tropical Lavender (Lavandula bandica) Vyaja with 7,323 Sana Bandians Terraja with 5,410 Sana Bandians Tavarana with 47 Sana Bandians Total of 12,780 Sana Bandians The following islands are uninhabited and belong to the amphibious Visiwa Sita National Park that safeguards them. Licensed tours however are given and are very popular among visitors. The park also include parts of Terra´s lush Western and Southern forests. Bogana (Vegetable) Furthest one. A fertile and rich soil island, but due to a complete lack of infrastructure is seen as mostly as an island with little utiliy. Some of the more adventurous Sana Bandians however do make the trip over to the island and help cultivate the natural appearing sea vegetables (Algae), locally and affectionally called "Dushi Mimea Bahari". Boto (Boat) Next to Terra. Afro-Portuguese (Papiamento) word for ¨Boat¨, historically known as the island where the Bandians first landed. Kobena (Turtle island) Off the coast of Boto. Year-long turtle visits to Kobena´s shores make this island an extremely rich resource for marine animal biologist as well as a hot-spot for tourism. Yeusiwa (Black islet) Second furthest one. The black islet gets fully submerged during high-tide and other than the mangroves that give it some colour, it is completely black. Hazina (Treasure island) South of Boto. Legends speak of when Paolo Barbato, was leading the Bandian people to new lands. He discovered midway through their trip a Chinese ghost ship. It is said that Paulo managed to find a map on board that leads one to find buried treasure. He is said to have shouted out: ¨Jiografia Sasa!¨ (Geography Now!) but little is known if he ever found it. Though many have tried speculate where exactly the treasure could be, let alone if it at all ever existed. Oral lore states that the sometimes submerged islet of Hazina to be most likely spot. Shakwina (Bird Island) South of Bandia´s coast. The mangrove islet of Shakwina is a magnificent picturesque scene filled with endemic birds that rely on the safety and ease of access to food for their home. Demographics In 2015 this was demographics of population by ethnicity: 79% is Afro-Bandian (including Danish Bandiaterrans) 18% is White Danish 3% is South Indian and Bangladeshi However Afro-Bandian percentage is dropping as more Malaysians, Indonesian, Pakistanis, North Indians and Bangladeshis are entering the country. Religion The tolerant Bandiaterran population follow a number of different religions, having adopted them throughout their traversing history and get along surprisingly well. 0.42% or 12,793 individuals (primarily among the Sana Bandian community) still adhere to the pan-Bantu mythology and faith. They pray to a Solar deity called Mungu and worship their ancestors. They are prohibited by their faith to adopt new technology but practice small time agricultural trade with the rest of population on the two main islands. The Sana Bandians are also a matriarchal and matrilineal society, possibly due to the influence of the Austronesians who first settled. 0.06% or 1,827 individuals are of Jewish ancestry stock related to the Yemeni and Ethiopian pioneers that fled south. Though influential during pre-Danish interaction, when they were the chief ocean-going traders and helped maintain some continuity in contact with the outside world, mostly through Sri Lanka and the Seychelles but also to Goa, Aden and Zanzibar. 22% or 670,110 individuals are Latin rite Catholics. This includes predominately Bandians that had accepted Catholicism prior to their departure of the African mainland during their time under the Portuguese empire. However, since Bandiaterra´s rediscovery by the Danish, many migrant Catholics (including Portuguese, Indians and Filipinos) have come to call Bandiaterra home. The city of Zambarao on the island of Terra is home to the renowned ¨Purple Church¨, and is also home to the majority of the Catholic population. The Roman Catholic Diocese of Bandiaterra is a Catholic diocese located in the city of Zambarao, the second largest city of Bandiaterra. The Diocese of Bandiaterra is the only Catholic diocese in the country. The former Vicariate Apostolic of Terra o Bandia was created in 1880. The Roman Catholic Diocese of Bandiaterra was elevated and established on July 14, 1892. 18% or 548,272 individuals are Ibāḍī Muslims and are descendants of those Bandians that intermingled with the Pembans and Zanzibaris and although they eventually escaped the Omani empire, they still adopted their form of Islam. Sharia Law is puritanically followed by the community, but they are characteristically very tolerant and moderate in their outlook toward other faiths. 34% or 1,035,625 individuals adhere to the Danish form of Lutheranism. Brought in soon after initial contact, the Danish established numerous missions to convert and help educate the population. Many Bandians study in Denmark and the Danish language is taught in public schools. Some Bandians were unhappy with the relationship with Denmark, fearing that they would enslave them like the Omani tried to do. This population peacefully moved toward the smaller inner islands and became the Sana Bandian people and have always been far-removed from Danish influence, which the Danes mostly respected and let be. 8.2% or 249,768 individuals are Theraveda Buddhists and are both remnants of the early trade partners during the pre-Danish era as well as the ongoing relationship that has only blossomed since between Sri Lanka and Bandiaterra. 5.3% or 161,435 individuals are Sunni Muslims and are mostly Malay immigrants. 2.8% or 85,286 individuals adhere to the Baha´i Faith. Prior to the Wojowah Witnesses, were the fastest growing faith. 4.4% 134,022 individuals are Wojowah Witness. The Wojowah Witnesses, began as a syncretic religion based on Andre´s teachings during his time in Gardland and Alandia. He preached that he the saviour that the Norse, Jewish, Islamic and Christian faith were waiting. When Andre was elected to the throne of Bandiaterra, he brought with him many Alandians and Gardlanders. 4.82% or 146,815 individuals are either other minor religions, non-relgious or atheist. 'Economics' ' US Dollar = 25 Bandiaterran Rupees ' Bandiaterra uses rupees just like its other island/archipelago neighbours in the Indian Ocean such as Maldives, Seychelles, Mauritius, Indonesia, India (islands) and Sri Lanka. Major industries: Tourism, Tropical Lavender, Oil, Sea vegetables 'Laws' Gambling is legal and winnings are tax-exempt. Drinking age for soft liqour is 16 and hard liqour 18. However, if accompanied by a parent or legal guardian may drink small amounts from 13 onward. If the child does get drunk though, the parent or legal guardian will pay a fine. All fines are percentage of the yearly earnings of the accused perpetrator(s). Depending on severity of the offense children under 16 will either have to commit to community work (walking old ladies, cleaning beaches) or have their parents pay the fine relative to both their incomes combined. This creates an added incentive for parents to raise their children well. Prostitution is legal and prostitutes enjoy many of the same benefits that high-school teachers receive in terms of maternity leave, healthcare and paid-vacations. Obligatory Paid-Maternity leave is for 12 months, while Voluntary Unpaid-Maternity leave may last another 24 months. Obligatory Paid-Paternity is for 3 months and is mostly seen as symbolic in nature. However, if the mother chooses not to take the Voluntary Unpaid-Maternity leave, the father then may inherit this benefit - if he so wishes. Schools from creche, through elementary and high-school, up until the Graduate level education within the public universities of The Uhuru na Amani University and the Dushi Technological School are all free to Bandiaterran citizens and residents. Education is required until the age of 18 and if a high-school degree has been attained. Residency can be obtained after 2 consecutive years of legal permanent residency on the islands and must be employed. Being unemployed is against the law, and every able-bodied person between the ages of 16 and 65 are required to at least work 12 hours a week. This in part to help teenagers get accostumed to the workforce and offers invaluable hand-on experience. Category:Browse Category:Fictional country Category:Facebook Category:Yeet